Strip Poker
by PiedmonFan
Summary: What happens when Piedmon, Puppetmon, and Ladydevimon are all alone and bored in a stormy night? One way to find out. *ONESHOT*


Title: Strip Poker

Author: PiedmonFan

Characters: Piedmon, Ladydevimon, and Puppetmon

Summary: It's a very rainy day and Piedmon, Ladydevimon, and Puppetmon are alone and bored until someone says they should play strip games. Hehehehe. It takes place after they were all defeated. By the way I don't know how strip poker works but I will try my best in making it interesting either way. Some Ladydevimon/Piedmon (one sided yet that don't stop them from having sex though). A One-Shot story. I am using my Mario Game on the DS where there is this mini-game that's poker that I am using it as a reference. Enjoy everybody!! Please review it's very important to me and would appreciated it very much, I love to read them and reply to them. So please don't be afraid to send flamer's, I am immune to them and if you don't I will burn Myotismon on the stake.

**Myotismon: What?!!!!**

**Piedmon: Don't worry she won't do it.**

**Myotismon: Oh good.**

**Piedmon: But I will. (evil smirk)**

Serious if you don't send any reviews then I will burn him good. So how do you like your Myotismon? Fried or extra crispy? I personally like extra crispy. Hehehe.

**Piedmon: How about extra crispy?**

**Myotismon:Noooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Piedmon and Me (in unison):Hehehehe.** **Excellent. Well find out what people out there are going to say about this story if they don't we will burn you.**

**Myotismon: Please review or I WILL BE BURNED ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Piedmon: We also have a challenge for anyone at the end of this fanfic. Just make it and send us a review to this fanfic saying that it's a reply to our challenge, by the way there is no prize for this but it will make us really happy and add you to our favorite author's if I hadn't yet added you and we promise that we will never use Myotismon to get reviews. Next time it will be Puppetmon, he burns up a lot faster.**

**Puppetmon: Noooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon but if I did Piedmon would of succeded in ruling both the digital world and the real world and defeated the digidestined when they first came back to the digital world after they defeated Myotismon. And Ladydevimon would have had a child with him. HEHEHE.

______________________________________________________________________________

Piedmon, Ladydevimon, and Puppetmon are alone in Piedmon's castle and did I meanting it was raining. Anyway Ladydevimon couldn't take it any more of this boringness so she thought for a long time looking at Piedmon and Puppetmon playing GO FISH! Game (or whatever it's called anyways). Piedmon looked like he was gong to kill Puppetmon for making him play the stupid game. Puppetmon of course was happy that he was playing the game but would look at Ladydevimon that gave shivers down her back. Then Ladydevimon had the perfect idea to save both Piedmon and herself from Puppetmon's stupid game.

"I got an idea!" said Ladydevimon. Piedmon and Puppetmon stared at her.

"What?" said Piedmon.

"Yeah what is it?" said Puppetmon. Ladydevimon stared at both and gave them an evil smirk that made both Piedmon and Puppetmon feel uneasy.

"Let's play Strip Poker!!!!!!!" said Ladydevimon looking towards Piedmon. Piedmon became very uncomfortable, every since Ladydevimon saw him naked a long time ago she never stopped trying to take his clothes off. Even when he was sleeping she would try to take his clothes off but luckly for him he was a light sleeper unless he drank too much wine which he made sure he didn't.

"Ok," said Puppetmon, "I'm in." Piedmon looked at him and back at Ladydevimon. He sighed.

"Fine let's play," said Piedmon putting his head down.

"Great!" said Ladydevimon, "Let's go to the basement where that one lightbulb on top of the one table that's great for any kind of poker." Piedmon and Puppetmon looked at each other, then at Ladydevimon.

"Come on I won't bite," said Ladydevimon. _'Unless you want me too Piedmon.'_ She smirked at Piedmon who pretended he didn't see it.

"Well let's go then," said Puppetmon running out the door. Ladydevimon stared at Piedmon and Piedmon stared back at her.

"You go first I'll follow you," said Piedmon.

"Ok," said Ladydevimon walking slowly out the door. Piedmon followed her at a distance remembering last time he walked behind her a long time ago after she saw him naked. He remembered it like was yesterday when she supposeably dropped something on the floor and bended down to pick it up, it took her about 5 hours to "pick up" whatever she dropped (did I mention that he was a little too close for Piedmon's liking). By the time Piedmon finished remembering what happened that time he was sitting down on the table with Puppetmon on his left and Ladydevimon on the right so that he was sitting in between Ladydevimon and Puppetmon. But before they started Piedmon removed his swords and ribbons, Puppetmon removed his hat, and Ladydevimon grabbed her deck. Ladydevimon shuffled some deck that she loved to play with ever since Piedmon gave her that deck one Christmas (yes they celebrate Christmas, everybody celebrates it so there). Ladydevimon put 5 cards to herself and the others. Piedmon got 2 A's, 1 King, and one 3. Puppetmon got 1 Queen, three 3's, and 1 J. Ladydevimon had 2 A's, 2 Kings, and 1 Queen. Piedmon gave up the King and the 3, Puppetmon gave up the Queen and the J, and Ladydevimon gave up the Queen. Ladydevimon then gave each player new cards depending how many cards they gave up. Piedmon got a 3 and a 2, Puppetmon got a 4 and a King, and Ladydevimon got another King. Then all the players put down their cards.

"Let's see I got 2 A's and 3 Kings, Puppetmon got three 3's, a 4, and a King," said Ladydevimon, "And Piedmon got 2 A's, a 2, and a 3, which means Puppetmon loses a piece of clothing!" Puppetmon slowly took off his overalls and gave it to Ladydevimon, he was now down to his underwear. Ladydevimon giggled a little bit. _'Good once he is out of here it'll be down to me and Piedmon, perfect.'_

"I should of weared more clothes," said Puppemon.

"You should of thought of it before we started to play," said Piedmon.

"I know," said Puppetmon, Ladydevimon gave them their cards. Piedmon got 1 A, 3 Kings, and 1 Queen, Puppetmon got a1,3, 7,King, and Queen, and Ladydevimon got 2 A's and 3 Queen's. Piedmon got rid of the A and the Queen, Puppetmon got rid all his cards, and Ladydevimon got rid of nothing. Piedmon received a 2 J's, and Puppetmon got 4, 8, 9, 5,and 2. They put their cards down Puppetmon very nervous.

"Puppetmon loses," said Ladydevimon, "Your out of here! Yeah!" Puppetmon took off his underwear and ran out of the basement as fast as his wooden legs would go, crying like a baby.

"You do know that he is going to be scard for life," said Piedmon.

"Yeah well he wanted to play so too bad," said Ladydevimon, "He had a very small one though unlike yours." Ladydevimon looked at him, he blushed slightly but Ladydevimon didn't noticed becaused she was shuffling her deck. _'Soon Piedmon, soon hehehe.'_ She smirked at Piedmon as she gave him his 5 cards, Piedmon knew what she was thinking and he didn't like it. Piedmon got 1 A, 2 King's, and 2 Queens and Ladydevimon got 3 A's, and 2 J's. Piedmon got rid of the A and Ladydevimon got rid of the 2 J's. Piedmon received a 3 and Ladydevimon received 2 Kings. Piedmon lost so he took off his mask and gave it Ladydevimon. She couldn't stop looking at his face even when she was shuffling she still couldn't take her eyes off of him. His face was as white as a sheet yet soft and gentle, very cute look, his hair was down and he looked very handsome to Ladydevimon. Ladydevimon gave out the cards. Piedmon got a 1, 7, 9, 3, and a King and Ladydevimon got 4 A's and 1 King. Piedmon gave up all his cards and Ladydevimon got rid of the King. Piedmon received 3 King's and 2 Queen's and Ladydevimon received a J. Piedmon removed his boots and gave them to Ladydevimon. Ladydevimon shuffled and gave out the cards. Piedmon got a 1,8,3,9,4 and Ladydevimon got 4 King's and 1 A. Piedmon got rid of all his cards and Ladydevimon got rid of the A. Piedmon received a 2, 7, 4, 9, 3 and Ladydevimon received a 3. Piedmon removed his socks.

Ladydevimon shuffled and gave out the cards. Piedmon got 2 King's, 2 Queen's, and a 3, and Ladydevimon got 3 J's and 2 Queen's. Piedmon got rid of the 3 and Ladydevimon didn't get rid of anything. Piedmon removed the red jacket that he wear. Now Piedmon had a black t-shirt underneath the jacket which disappointed her a bit. She shuffled and gave out the cards but this time slowly. Piedmon got an A, 2 King, and 2 Queen's and Ladydevimon got 3 A's and 2 King's. Piedmon got rid of the A and Ladydevimon got rid of nothing. Piedmon loses his black t-shirt and Ladydevimon couldn't help but stare at Piedmon's bare chest. Ladydevimon shuffled and put them out. Piedmon got A, 2, 3, and 2 King's and Ladydevimon got 3 A's, and 2 Queen's. Piedmon got rid of A, 2, and 3, and received another A,4,and 8.

"Take your pants off slowly," said Ladydevimon shuffling but her eyes staring at him. Piedmon removed his pants slowly and carefully. Ladydevimon gave cards out. Piedmon got 4 King's, and an A and Ladydevimon got an A,5,8,9,and 3. Piedmon got rid of the A and Ladydevimon got rid of all her cards. Piedmon received a 3 and Ladydevimon received 2, 9, 4, 7, a King. Ladydevimon removed her black clothes. She was wearing tiny underwear that didn't really fit her but still covered bits of her body. Piedmon couldn't stop but stare, he was having a reaction in his trousers.

Ladydevimon shuffled fast hiding the 4 A's under the table. She then gave out the cards. Piedmon got a King, a Queen, and 3 J's and Ladydevimon got a King, a Queen, a J, and two 4's. Piedmon got rid of the King and Queen, and Ladydevimon got rid of all her cards. She gave Piedmon two cards and when he was looking at them she put one card down and quickly grabbed the 4 A's from under the table. Piedmon received another J and a Queen, and Ladydevimon received 4 A's and 1 King. Piedmon looked at her cards and at his trousers and gulped. Ladydevimon smiled wickedly at him. He sighed and started to remove his trousers.

"Remove them slowly," said Ladydevimon smirking. Piedmon gulped and removed his trousers.

"That's nice," said Ladydevimon staring down at his 8 inch dick. _'Wow it's big, ohh how I would love to do something with it.'_

"Satisfied now," said Piedmon, "Can I have my clothes back now?"

"No!" said Ladydevimon, "I want to have fun with you first." Piedmon got up from his chair but before he could say anything Ladydevimon jumped on him and started sucking his dick. Piedmon couldn't help but close his eyes and moan softly. When Ladydevimon's mouth grew tired she ripped her underwear and removed her mouth from his dick. She got on top of him and she started riding him hard. Piedmon somehow got up and laid Ladydevimon on the table.

"You cheated," said Piedmon.

"How did you find out?" said Ladydevimon.

"I taught you remember," said Piedmon.

"What are you going to do about it?" asked Ladydevimon wrapping her arms and legs around him.

"You'll see," said Piedmon smirking evilly. He shoved his dick into her and she moaned loudly.

**The End?**

I hope everyone liked it, it took me a few hours to make and I was watching House and Fringe while making this. Anyways I had read a fanfiction that gave me an idea to make this fanfic and I was thinking of making a strip game story but didn't know with which fanfic, so now that I am in a digimon mood I made one with Piedmon, Ladydevimon, and Puppetmon. Please continue to read my stories no matter what they are about I promise that they will be interesting and unexpected endings in every single one. Please review.

My challenge to everyone of one is to make a fanfic with a Angewomon/Piedmon/Ladydevimon. Pretty much a threesome fanfic. It would be hard but that's why I am challenging you to make one, make it a one-shot or a novel it don't matter to me I will read and enjoy it either way. You don't have to do it if you don't want to we are not forcing you to do anything for us unless you want to. HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO EVERYONE!!!!! Y.

**Angewomon: What? Me with Piedmon and Ladydevimon that's impossible.**

**Ladydevimon: What you a chicken?**

**Angewomon: No but-**

**Ladydevimon: Then just go with the flow.**

**Angewomon: Go with the flow?**

**Piedmon: What's going on her? What's the challenge about? Ladydevimon stop getting in front of it I can't read it.**

**Ladydevimon: Don't worry about it you'll soon find out (gets close to Piedmon).**

**Piedmon: Huh?**

**Angewomon: Yeah you'll find out soon enough (also gets close to Piedmon).**

**Piedmon: What are you two doing? (Angewomon and Ladydevimon throws Piedmon on the floor and they both rape him).**

**Myotismon (tied up on the stake): (sweatdrop) Hey, Piedmon gets all the attention around here.**

**Me: What? You want to get raped by two women that hate each other and don't want to share anything with each other?**

**Myotismon: Good point.**

**Piedmon: Help me!!!!! (Piedmon runs away with Angewomon and Ladydevimon right behind him).**

The Angewomon/Piedmon/Ladydevimon Challenge will now begin.


End file.
